


He makes me shine like diamonds.

by Heyashes



Series: The Brave Ones Verse [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Basically Thomas rambles about Newt, Best Friends, Bits of humor, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that’s not the most important thing. I mean, material things aren’t what make it as perfect as it is,” He continued brushing his fringe away from his eyes. “He… I feel like I’m a much better person when I’m with him. He accepts me. Who I am, who I used to be… I stopped feeling like a hooker the moment I stepped into his flat. I’m just Thomas. I’m his boyfriend, and he doesn’t care about anything else.”</p><p>(Or: The one where Thomas meets Brenda after a long time and can't help but ramble about how awesome his boyfriend is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He makes me shine like diamonds.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is nothing special and it doesn't really add much to the plot, but I thought that since everything is kind of from Newt's POV it would've been just right to give Thomas some space.
> 
> I've started taking prompts on tumblr, so I'll leave a link to my askbox in the notes at the end. I write from shameless smut to fluff, so feel free to ask for whatever you want!  
> Comments and kudos are your best friens, so let me know if you liked this!  
> Take care. All the love xx

“Oh my god, look at you!”

Thomas couldn’t help but smile brightly when Brenda’s voice reached for his ears: he hadn’t seen her for so long (since when he moved in with Newt, actually) with finals coming up and life finally starting to take the right turn, and he hadn’t realised how truly he’d missed his best friend.  
Sure, they’ve been texting each other and talking on the phone, but nothing could compare to the bone crushing hug Brenda enveloped him in the moment he got up from the stool he was sitting on.

“Hey,” He murmured against her neck, holding her just as tight and with the smile never leaving his lips.  
He let her pet his hair and pinch his cheeks the way she used to when they lived together, then blushed slightly when she gave him one of her famous once-overs.  
“Jesus Christ, Tom, when did you turn into a supermodel of some sort?” She grinned as they sat back down at the corner table of the crowded coffee shop. “And when did you start to have some taste in terms of clothing?” She added accepting the mug of cinnamon latte Thomas was handing her with a smile: they might not have seen each other in a long time, but Thomas surely hadn’t forgotten the small details like her usual coffee order.  
Thomas grinned, looking down at his khaki trousers and dark blue Henley (it was actually Newt who convinced him to get both items during their latest shopping spree, but he surely wasn’t going to give that away) and then back at his friend: Brenda could sound like some venomous bitch to people who didn’t know her well enough, but Thomas knew it was just her way of messing with him.  
“And when did your ugly face become actually kind of bearable?” He smirked right back, cradling his giant mug of cappuccino in his hands for warmth. Many things had changed in his life, but his being a cold-blooded creature apparently hadn’t.

 

Brenda smiled, stirring her drink before taking a sip and move her eyes back to Thomas.  
“How’s life going, Tom?” She asked, and Thomas felt like he could almost _bath_ in all the fondness leaking out of her voice.  
For the first time in years, he found himself answering honestly to the question she’d asked him a billion times. “Life is great,” He couldn’t help the smiled that split his face wide open and turned his eyes to the polished surface of the coffee table: openly showing his emotions still was something he wasn’t a hundred percent comfortable with. “Life is so great, Brenda… it’s amazing, and…” He bit his lip to prevent himself from sporting some kind of creepy Cheshire Cat smile. “I’ve never been this happy. Hell, I didn’t even know you could feel so happy.”

 

He ignores the way she looks at him like some sort of proud mom. Like the mom Thomas never had and that Brenda always had been to him.  
“You really love him don’t you?”  
Thomas started nodding even before Brenda finished the sentence. “Fuck, I do. I _so_ do I don’t even know where to start.”  
Brenda closed her hands into fists and rested her chin on top of them, looking Thomas straight in the eyes. “Are you in love with him or with the fact that he took you away from the streets?”  
Someone else would’ve just flipped the table over and left after Brenda’s question, but Thomas knew it was her way of making sure he had his shit together… which most of the time, he hadn’t.  
“He didn’t just take me away,” Thomas shook his head as he picked at his muffin. “He gave me a place to stay. And I don’t mean a house, I mean a _home_. He never pushed me into anything, physical or not. He waits for me but never makes me feel like I’m way behind him when it comes to life. He got me _a Christmas tree_ , Brenda! A _proper_ one!” He said widening his eyes almost comically at his own last revelation:  much like in his childhood home, there wasn’t time or money for actual Christmas celebrations in his and Brenda’s apartment. They would just hang a thread of fairy lights vaguely shaped like a pine tree, and that would be it.  “And that’s not the most important thing. I mean, material things aren’t what make it as perfect as it is,” He continued brushing his fringe away from his eyes. “He… I feel like I’m a much better person when I’m with him. He accepts me. Who I am, who I used to be… I stopped feeling like a hooker the moment I stepped into his flat. I’m just Thomas. I’m his boyfriend, and he doesn’t care about anything else.”

 

He stopped talking when he noticed Brenda was staring at him with a small smile on her lips. “I’m glad you’re happy, Tom. You deserve it,” She said softly, moving her hand to rest it on top of Thomas’ on the table. “But… there’s something I’ve been asking myself for quite a long time now,”  
Thomas frowned and looked at her, feeling like he should start to worry. “What is it?”  
Brenda bit her bottom lip and kept a very serious face on as she spoke. “How’s the sex, Thomas? Because, I mean. That’s a pretty important feature in a relationship.”  
Thomas felt the blood drain from his face and rushing back in all at once. “ _Brenda_!” He hissed, quickly looking around as to make sure no one had heard them, but soon felt a smile tug at his lips as Brenda started to chuckle and then laugh, covering her mouth with her perfectly manicured hand.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I had to ask!”  
“The sex is good,” Thomas shook his head as he laughed himself. “Don’t worry about it. It took a while to get there but it’s been worth it.”  
“What, he didn’t jump you straight away?” Thomas couldn’t deny he was expecting her to be somewhat surprised. “Not even when he picked you up?”  
He shook his head, smiling proudly at how of a gentleman his boyfriend was. “He just kissed me. Told me he’s in my French class and later on that he’d been having a crush on me for two years. Sex has been some sort of Christmas miracle,” He explained with a small shrug. “And I’m not saying I don’t get panic attacks while we’re doing it now and then. I still get nightmares, you know… even tho I know he’d never hurt me it’s still hard to let myself be that vulnerable in front of someone, sometimes. There have been times when we had to stop ‘cause I was hyperventilating or crying. He never initiates something unless I make it verbally clear that I want to. He… knows where I come from and respects it, I guess.”

 

His phone blipped with a new text message the moment he stopped talking, and he held up his index finger in a ‘wait a minute’ gesture as he checked it quickly.  
“It’s him, isn’t it?” Brenda grinned noticing he bright smile splitting Thomas’ face in two. “What does he say?”  
“ _Picking you up at six: we’re going on a date. And don’t bother trying to convince me that you have to come home first to get ready because I’m sure you look pretty enough as you are._ ” Thomas read out loud, blushing a bit as he read the last bit. “Looks like you’re finally going to meet him,” He grinned: no matter how of a shy person he was, he still loved to show his gorgeous boyfriend around.  
“You two are too cute,” Brenda commented with a fond roll of her eyes. “And I’m pretty sure you promised me you’d show me a picture of him at some point of this afternoon.” She added with a cheeky wink that got Thomas scoffing: Brenda wasn’t a fan of high-tech. He considered himself lucky enough to be able to call her with how obsolete her phone was: he couldn’t have shown her a picture of Newt even if he’d wanted to.  
He opened his camera roll and quickly tapped on the latest selfie he’d taken with Newt: the two of them had their faces covered with splashes of fluorescent paint and huge smiles plastered on their lips. It was taken a couple of nights before, at a party that Minho, Newt’s best friend, had thrown for Newt’s birthday.  
That was also why he couldn’t wait for Newt and Brenda to meet: he’d met almost all of his boyfriend’s buddies, and now it was his turn to show how awesome his best friend was.  
He handed the phone to her and watched as she took a good hard look at it and then raised a brow.  
“Thomas, are you dating a pixie?”  
He nearly choked on his drink at her reaction to Newt’s delicate facial feature and prayed every God, Goddess and Superhero he knew to not make it spill out of his nose and all over the table like that time he and Minho went out for lunch and he sprayed soda all over for laughing too hard.  
He coughed a couple of times and blinked the tears away before answering her. “You could say that,” He chuckled, then wiggle his eyebrows at her. “Tho I can name you a part of him that is not pixie-sized.”  
“Oh my god, _go away_ ,” Brenda laughed pinching the bridge of her nose like she was so done with him she couldn’t even begin to describe it.  
“I thought you were up for the spicy details!” Thomas laughed raising his hands as to declare his innocence when his phone started ringing with Newt’s name flashing on the screen.

 

He didn’t even need to tell Brenda what was going  on: he watched his best friend literally run out of the coffee shop and stop only when she practically bumped on Newt’s back.  
“Oh my god,” He scoffed shaking his head to himself as he made his way to the door himself. “Well looks like I won’t even need to introduce the two of you to each other,” He said once he found himself in front of them before Newt pulled him down for a kiss and Brenda went completely mental and kept cooing at them for the whole duration of it.  
“That’s it, you’re my favourite couple _ever_ ,” Brenda cooed in a state of pure awe. “Who needs Brad and Angelina when there’s the two of you around?”  
Newt laughed at Brenda’s statement as Thomas blushed deeply while he internally let out a sigh of relief: they seemed to like each other, thank god. He hadn’t realised how worried he was about them not getting along until that very moment.  
“I heard a lot about you,” Newt  told her with a small smile still lingering on his lips: Thomas couldn’t tell if he was doing it because he wanted to or just because he knew how much the whole thing meant to Thomas: Newt wasn’t one to socialise that easily. Either way, he was glad about how things were going.  
“Only bad things, I hope,” Brenda winked playfully.  
“Some of them,” Newt grinned back as he wrapped his arm around Thomas’ waist. “And since we’ve really got to go and I’d like to see how many of those things were true what do you say you come over to dinner, like, tomorrow?”

 

Thomas rested his head on top of Newt’s shoulder as he watched his best friend and his boyfriend discuss details about the next night and let out a long, content sigh: that really was what his life had become. If Newt hadn’t woken him up with a kick in the nuts that morning he would be sure to be still dreaming.  
He hugged Brenda goodbye and ignored the pinch on his hip when she augured them _a really **good** night _and reached for Newt’s hand.

“So where are we going?” He asked walking next to him.  
“Somewhere,” Newt replied, a mysterious grin on his lips like he always had when he was planning on surprising Thomas. It was plain to see he was in a good mood, and the brunet couldn’t help but feeling even happier than he already was himself.  
“I’m glad you and Brenda like each other,” He said then, turning his head slightly to the side to give Newt a look.  
Newt smiled and stopped to grab Thomas by the collar and plant a noisy kiss to his lips –yep, definitely in a _great_ mood, if the lack of hate towards PDAs he usually had was anything to go by.  
“ _I like you more_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [askbox](boollshit.tumblr.com/ask)! Go for it! Thanks for reading xx


End file.
